The purpose of this study is to test the safety and efficacy of Boron Neutron Capture Therapy (BNCT) of Glioblastoma Multiforme (GBM). BNCT will be given alone or in combination with p-boronphenylalanine fructose (BPA-F), to patients 18 years of age or older with supratentorial, unifocal GBM. The objectives: 1.) To evaluate the safety of BPA-F at doses up to 495 mg/kg BPA in biodistribution studies. 2.) To evaluate the safety of BPA-F by increasing the BPA dose from 290mg/kg to up to 495 mg/kg in conjunction with the BCNT procedure. 3.) To evaluate the safety of increasing the average brain BNCT dose to =11.0 G~Eq. 4.) To evaluate the safety of increasing the BCNT peak brain dose to ~15Gy~Eq. 5.) To evaluate the safety of increasing the minimum target volume dose from 17 Gy~Eq to 29Gy~Eq. 6.) To evaluate the safety of one-versus two-fraction BNCT. 7.) To evaluate the safety of BNCT in patients with debulked versus nondebulked GBM. 8). To compare the safety of low-dose BNCT for primary GBM with the safety of BNCT in patients with recurrent GBM following BNCT, PRT (photon radiation therapy) and chemotherapy.